justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Iko Iko
"Iko Iko" by Mardi Gras is featured on Just Dance 2 and Just Dance 3 (as a DLC). Dancer Original The dancer, a woman, has a pink, purple, and light blue color scheme. Her wardrobe is like a tribal look, including a headdress with some flowers. She has some bracelets on her arms. Her shoes are red and purple. She looks like a New Orleans Carnival dancer. Remake The remake shows the dancer in a slightly darker color scheme. She is now presented with a thin blue outline, and her skirt has elements of dark blue and pink. ikoiko_coach_1@2x.png|Just Dance 3 ikoiko_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background Original The dance takes place in a rainforest background. Because of this, there is grass and plants growing around the dancer's feet when she dances. Remake According to the files found from the code, the rainforest has been changed from green to bright blue. This may be because the background has been changed to night. Gold Moves The routine has a total of 8 Gold Moves, all of ' '''which are the same: '''All Gold Moves:' Spin your left hand in a clockwise direction and your right hand in a counter-clockwise direction at the same time and in vigorous motion. IkoIkoAllGoldMovesRemake.png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Iko Iko ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Apache (Jump On It) * Dark Horse (Mystic Princesses) * Fatima ' (World Music)' * Istanbul (Not Constantinople) (Beta) * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best Of JD2) * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)' (Shamans)' Captions Iko Iko ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Funky Chicken * Mother Earth * Push Away * Rain Dance * Tribal Magic * Tribal Push Pictograms Names In Just Dance Now files, you can discover the names of the pictograms. Here they are: * ikoiko_africain * ikoiko_goum_end * ikoiko_goum_start * ikoiko_orage_circle * ikoiko_orage_down * ikoiko_orage_up * ikoiko_ouverture * ikoiko_pluie_down_left * ikoiko_pluie_up_left * ikoiko_pluie_up_right * ikoiko_pose_fin * ikoiko_shake_right * ikoiko_tour Trivia *The song is performed by Mardi Gras Indians. The original title is '''Jock-A-Mo'. **This is why the background is a rain forest, and the dancer looks like dancer from a New Orleans Carnival. ** "Mardi Gras" means "Carnival" in French, so it could be a reference to the artists (Mardi Gras Indians) and her outfit. *The song has some Indian words; this makes it the second bilingual song in the series, after Girls And Boys. *The song has a total of 8 Gold Moves, being second only to Proud Mary and Ninja Re Bang Bang, which have 9 Gold Moves each. * The DLC version on Wii doesn't keep in rhythm with the song. * If you look at the pictogram sprite, you will notice that one pictogram has some parts of the leg that have been cut out by mistake. **Oddly, that pictogram is still used in The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'s Mashup, ''Dark Horse'''s Mashup, and ''Never Can Say Goodbye'''s Mashup. * In the pictogram sprite, you can also find a non-golden version of the Gold Move; this probably means that the Gold Moves were 4 instead of 8 during production, or they will be 4 in Just Dance Now. * Raven Symone and friends can be seen dancing to this songs part in The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'s Mashup. Gallery Ikoiko.jpg|Iko Iko ikoiko_thumb@2x.jpg|JD3, JD:GH/BO version ikoikojdnow.jpg|Iko Iko (Remake) ikoikoback.png|Background Iko iko pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Ikoikomenu.png IkoIkoBetaPictogramUnfinishedPictogram.png|Beta/Unfinished Pictogram 1 IkoIkoBtaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 Thefoxikoikounfinishedpictogram.png|The unfinished pictogram appearing in The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'s Mashup. ikoiko_cover@2xx.jpg|JDNOW cover Videos File:Dixie_Cups_-_Iko_Iko_(stereo) File:Iko Iko - Mardi Gras - Just Dance 2 File:Just Dance 3 Iko Iko, Mardi Gras (Solo)-(DLC) 5* Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:50's Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:DLC's Category:Songs with glitches Category:Remade Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Dances with the same Gold Moves